


Cry Me a River

by My_Dixon_Narratives



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dixon_Narratives/pseuds/My_Dixon_Narratives





	Cry Me a River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



_ **Cry Me a River** _

 

_1986, hot as hell, small-town Georgia, Joe Cocker blasting over the shop speakers in a sweltering garage..._

 

_**Boy, you sure took me for one big ride** _

_**And even now I sit, and I wonder why** _

_**That when I think of you** _

_**I stop myself from crying** _

_**I just can't waste my time** _

_**I must keep trying** _

_**I've got to stop believing in all your lies** _

_**'Cause there's too much to do before I die** _

 

_**Feeling alright** _

_**I'm not feeling too good myself** _

_**Feeling alright** _

_**I'm not feeling that good myself...** _

 

Business wrapped up early on that scorching July day, and there Tracey sat next to the front window...again.

"Mr. Wonderful makin' you wait again, Sugartits?"

"He's only half an hour late."

"Is he ever on time?"

"He's a busy man."

"So I hear."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, I'm not one to gossip," Merle grinned, but everyone had heard the rumors about Phillip Blake and other women around town.

"Go to hell, Merle."

Merle cackled to himself and walked to the shop sink to begin the process of removing a day's worth of grease from his hands. Tracey was hot as hell, but a total pain in the ass so he didn't mind teasing her a little, maybe a lot. She was waiting by the window in a tight red dress that clung to her thighs in a provocative way, drawing his eyes lower than she'd probably like. She had gotten changed in the staff bathroom after work at 4 pm and prettied herself up for the asshole that Merle knew wouldn't show on time, if at all. Tracey's blonde hair hung down to her mid-back in waves and Merle couldn't for the life of him figure out why Phillip wasn't eagerly on time, but some men were never satisfied, even with a gorgeous woman to call their own. Fools.

Daryl and Shane were already gone on that Friday at 4:30 pm. Merle was a decent boss and allowed his mechanics to clock out early on a long weekend. The 4th of July celebrations would be wild. Woodstock was a small Georgia town, but they knew how to party and made serious noise when they did. Everyone in town would be making the 4th of July an all weekend event. Merle couldn't wait to seek his own fun, but Tracey was holding him up with her delusions.

"You gonna sit there all damn night?" he grumbled as he reached for a towel to dry his hands. "Face it; Lord Phillip stood you up again."

"He'll be here."

Merle rolled his eyes and ripped open his coveralls to get back into his jeans. It was so hot that he just wore tighty whities and a wifebeater under the standard coveralls, he wasn't sweating his balls off all day if he could help it.

"Jesus, Merle!" Tracey yelped when she happened to glance in his direction and caught an eyeful of his junk through the thin cotton.

"Too much man for ya, hey Sugartits?"

"You're indecent!" she fired back.

"You don't know the half of it, honey."

Merle shook his head at her attitude and stepped into his jeans to get himself home and showered. Merle Dixon wanted pussy that weekend, and he wasn't going to stop looking until he found it. The town would be full of pretty young women looking for a good time, and once all the younger lady's men had their pick, he'd swoop in and snatch up all the stragglers.

The tape in the cassette player continued to blast Joe Cocker, and Merle began to sing along to taunt her a little.

 

_**Now, you say that you love me** _

_**after bein' so untrue** _

_**I want you to cry...I want you to cry** _

_**(cry me a river)** _

_**Yeah, and I'll cry a river for you** _

 

_**Now, you say that you're sorry** _

_**Oh, for bein' so unkind** _

_**I want you to cry...cry me a river** _

_**and I'll cry a river for you...** _

 

"Get lost, Merle!"

He couldn't help the laughter that erupted from deep inside as she stared daggers at him from her perch at the window. It was her own damn fault for going for a pretty boy who'd only ever walk all over her. She was asking for it.

Still, those soft white thighs were calling to him.

"At least Phillip has manners!" she hollered back to him with all the venom she could muster.

"Oh yeah, honey...I bet he tells you every pretty little thing you want to hear. I bet he pours it on nice and thick to get into your panties, right? Well, real men don't play those games."

"Is that right?" she snarled.

"That's right. I'd tell you straight up that you're a massive pain in the ass but I could also make you cry out my name. That's a real man, not some bitch ass punk like Phillip Blake with his fancy words and lack of punctuality!"

"That's an awfully big word for you, Merle Dixon!"

"I got all kinds of words for you, sweetness!"

Tracey got up and stormed away from him, but he followed her and refused to let up if she was going to insinuate that he was stupid. She stood before the bathroom mirror touching up her lipstick and pretending to ignore him.

"I got words as cacophonous or mellifluous as you want!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I can read you know?" he growled.

/

Tracey was starting to look very blue as the clock struck 5 pm and he'd had enough of it.

"Time to close up...he ain't coming, and I got places to be."

"Hot date?" she huffed.

"Not yet, but when I find a woman I'll at least show up to take her out!"

Tracey shot him an icy glare and mumbled something under her breath that he heard only a word or two of. He was a tolerant man, but his receptionist mumbling the words 'mouthy old prick' at him was where he drew the line.

"Watch it there, woman! You forget who signs your paychecks?" he seethed.

"You just love it that I keep getting stood up!" she screamed. "You seem to get off on it! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I think you're the one who gets off on it, honey!"

"What?"

"You keep lining up to take this shit from him! You like being treated like garbage or something?"

"He probably just got busy with work or something, and I'll catch up with him later."

"Wake up, Tracey! That guy is gettin' busy all over town without you!"

"You don't know that," she growled.

"Everyone knows it, everyone tries to convince you, but you don't wanna hear it. Does this guy have a golden cock or something?"

"Fuck you."

Merle came to stand in front of her, eye to eye. He wasn't afraid of pissing her off or hurting her little feelings; he wasn't taking her shit anymore.

"You wish, honey...you only wish," he grinned.

"Please," she laughed.

"Only if you get on your knees, girl. I ain't that easy."

"That'll be the day."

"Afraid of a real man, huh? A man who won't take all your shit with a smile and gives as good as he gets?"

"You keep saying you're a real man but I don't see any evidence, you're all talk just like the rest!"

Merle grabbed her by the shoulders then and her eyes went wide. A second later he had her pinned to the concrete wall of the shop and kissed her just to shut her up. One more second of her screeching and she'd drive him right out of his mind. He filled her stunned mouth with his tongue and pulled her against him with his strong hand on her waist. He just needed her to be silent for a moment, and this was doing the trick. The red dress was evil, and he was done pretending he didn't want her.

Merle pulled back, expecting to hear more of her ire but he had finally tamed the shrew.

"Merle..."

"Don't ruin this with your mouth, woman."

"OK."

Merle pulled her to the back and into his office where he hoisted her up onto the top of his desk. She looked flushed and confused, but as he walked over to close and lock the door, she grinned and bit her lip. Merle pulled his wifebeater over his head and slithered between her thighs to claim what he wanted.

"I know what you need, so I'm gonna give it to you. Any objections?"

Tracey shook her head that there was absolutely no objection; her dilated pupils and flushed cheeks said the rest.

Merle lay his big hand on the small of her back and pulled her in against his throbbing cock, and she moaned into his mouth. No way in hell should a beautiful woman sit and wait for a man like she did every weekend, it was a disgrace. Tracey deserved to be revered and fucked good and proper, even if she was a pain in the ass.

Tracey's hands went for his belt, and he growled into her neck as she unbuckled it impressively fast then tore open the fly. Soon she was reaching down into his jeans to grab him by the cock and take hold of his very soul.

"Oh yeah...that's right," he moaned as she stroked him desperately and then started to yank his jeans down along with the white gotch she'd seen earlier. Merle squirmed out of his pants and kicked off his boots to get down to business. She was gonna get it good.

He wrestled her dress out from under her ass and started to lift it over her head only to discover that there was a zipper in the back.

"Get up, woman, turn around," he insisted, and she obeyed him without a word.

Tracey stood and turned her back to him as she lifted her hair and he lowered the zipper to reveal the soft white skin of her back and the fact that she had no bra on.

Merle pushed the dress over her shoulders to the floor and pulled her back to his chest to feel her body from behind. His hands drifted down from her collarbones and over her breasts, and she whined out for more.

"Patience," he whispered. "You need a good fuck, but not before you're warmed up right."

"Filthy mouth," she purred. "I love it."

"This is a lot more fun than fighting with ya," he chuckled.

Merle pulled her head back onto his shoulder and teased her breasts until she was arching her back, pressing her ass into his hard cock like a horny animal.

"Fuck me," she hissed.

"I might make you beg me for it."

His hand slid down her belly to the elastic of her panties, and his fingertips slid inside but only an inch or so, leaving her writhing in agony.

"Don't be mean," she pleaded.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, woman," he sneered with his cocky, raspy voice taking her over.

Tracey reached behind her back and stroked his cock like she was about to lose her mind and so he pushed it further. Merle teased her through her soaking wet cotton panties, he was dying for it as much as she was but he wanted her to need it like oxygen first.

"Merle....please..."

Merle pushed her face down on his desk and ran his fingertips down her bare back all the way to her white panties.

"I wanna fuck you on every surface in this place," he growled.

"Fuck me right here on your desk...please, Merle."

He nudged her right foot until her legs were spread and leaned over her shoulder as he rubbed the crotch of her panties with his fingertips.

"I will...but I'm taking my time with you...I am a mouthy old prick, right?"

He slid her panties down her legs then and moved in behind her to kiss up the backs of her thighs right to her ass.

"Oh Christ, Merle...Mmmmm!"

Merle lifted her right leg up onto the desk and eyed her perfect wet pussy before him as he crouched down behind her to take in the beauty of his prey.

He came at her pussy from behind, and she arched her tailbone up to allow him greater access. She tasted of sweet and slippery saltiness, and he licked softly from her clit to her vagina in a slow and dreamy motion that made her sob with satisfaction.

"Merle...Jesus! Yes!"

"Don't you dare cum," he instructed.

"I can't help it...I have to."

It was an ego stroke; he loved that she couldn't contain it.

Merle held her right leg up at the knee and planted his other hand on her left ass cheek as he ate her pussy like a demon, he loved this part of sex...the lead-up. He decided to tip the scales and slid two of his fingers inside her and never eased up his attention on her clit. He could feel her body respond and loved how wet she was; this young woman needed this so bad she was aching for it. She was so ready, both physically and mentally. Merle kept his mouth so wet and she was right there on the edge for a full 90 seconds or so. He fingered her, kissed her ass cheeks roughly, dove right back into her pussy with his tongue, trailed his fingertips around her clit and then went right back to fingering her, and she was soon overcome. Tracey came apart with a trembling whiny sound like she had been needing a good orgasm for months, maybe even years.

Merle took a moment to catch his breath on his knees looking up at the altar of her perfect womanhood, so satiated and yet still so needy.

"I have to touch you now," she pleaded when she came around, and he figured it was his turn then.

Joe Cocker was still at it, blaring through the speakers as the soundtrack to their fight and now their fucking.

 

_**Give me a ticket for an aeroplane** _

_**I ain't got time to take no fast train** _

_**Oh, the lonely days are gone** _

_**I'm coming home** _

_**Oh, my baby, she wrote me a letter** _

_**I don't care how much money I got to spend** _

_**I won't find my way, way back home again** _

_**Oh the lonely days are gone** _

_**I'm coming home** _

_**Yeah, my baby, she wrote me a letter** _

 

Tracey sat him down in his leather chair and took a few extra seconds to eye the massive cock that was presented.

"Jesus," she muttered.

"You want that, honey?" he grinned.

"Yeah...it's...huge..."

"Come and suck it for me like a good girl and then I'll give you a ride you'll never forget."

She rolled her eyes a little but sank down to her knees between his thighs to be a 'good girl.' Tracey licked his balls as she jerked him off and left him breathing heavy and eager for more, she knew what she was doing.

"Come on, girl...be nice..."

"I'll be just as nice as you were."

"Fuck!"

It took her a good two minutes to actually get her mouth around his cock and when she did it was just as sweet as he hoped. He ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair and eased her mouth down on his dick just that little bit further, and she took it with ease.

"Oh for fuck sakes, woman! That's good right there!"

She sucked his dick so good he couldn't quite process it. She was so enthusiastic that he couldn't wrap his mind around Phillip not appreciating this girl. Just when he thought it couldn't get hotter, she lay her hands on his thighs and looked him right in the eye as she drifted her perfect tits over his dick. She wanted to fuck, and she wasn't waiting anymore.

"I wanna ride," she purred, and he couldn't resist her.

"Climb aboard, woman."

Tracey stood up and sank down on his lap then and ever so slowly ran her wet pussy all over his massive, engorged cock.

"Oh come on!" he moaned.

"Just gettin' you all wet, boss man," she answered, and he could have died right there.

She took him in slow and steady and whined like it hurt. He loved the sound a woman made when she found that her 'eyes were bigger than her stomach' as it were. They all thought they could take him like any other man but soon found that he wasn't only long but also thick as all hell. A good nine inches of rock hard Georgia heat that could leave a woman walking funny for days.

"Mmmmm...Jesus Christ!" she panted.

"Take it slow, girl," he soothed her.

Eventually, she began to rock him out of his mind, and he grabbed her by the back to pull her breasts to his mouth. Merle sucked her nipples hungrily and let his hands drift down to her ass, pulling her down even harder on his dick as she cried out his name over and over.

"Oh fuck, Merle...your dick...it's so fucking perfect!"

"You ride it so good, Sugartits!"

He knew she had another orgasm in her, so he slid his fingers down between them to tease her clit as he sucked her tits roughly.

"Cum on my cock like a good girl," he demanded.

"I never cum twice...I just can't...."

Merle lay a finger on either side of her hard clit and just kept them there as she continued to grind herself against him. She could get there but she was probably sensitive, so he avoided direct friction with her clit, Merle Dixon knew the female body and all that it was capable of. He 'accidentally' grazed her nipple with his five'o'clock shadow and she moaned in approval at the additional stimulation.

She hissed and begged for him to suck harder, and he gladly obeyed.

"Come on, Tracey...I wanna feel that perfect pussy milking the cum right outta my dick...don't let me down, baby..."

Soon she was there, but she hadn't seen it coming, and it surprised her.

"Oh my God!....Mmmm....uh...Fuuuuuuck!"

Merle picked her up then, swept everything off his desk, and lay her out on the surface. He climbed over her and nailed her like he was being paid for the pleasure and she clung to him with desperate arms around his neck. He held her right ass cheek in his hand and lifted her pelvis up into every thrust.

"Fuck me, daddy....don't stop!"

It was about the last thing he could ever imagine her saying, but he liked the sound of it anyway.

When he was ready to cum he decided to paint her with it, he wanted her covered in it; he wanted her marked.

He pulled out fast and shot cum all over her breasts, belly and even a little on her chin. She didn't look like she could care less though, her eyes were rolled back into her head in ecstasy as she panted beneath him.

Just then there was a loud banging at the door, and Merle grinned to himself; apparently, Phillip had shown up after all. Tracey grabbed a roll of paper towels and cleaned the evidence from her body hastily.

"Jesus!" Tracey whined as she peeked around the door of Merle's office to see Phillip standing at the front door.

"You still going off with him?" Merle asked as he grabbed for his pants.

Merle didn't want to admit to himself that he didn't want her to go but he'd never say it out loud.

"I won't stop you, honey...it's your life. I just think you deserve more," he added.

"I know he screws around on me," she sighed. "I didn't want to admit it to myself...but I know it's true. He barely even tries to cover his tracks."

"So what do you want?" Merle asked.

"I want to go tell him that you just fucked me silly and I don't need his cheating ass anymore," she laughed.

"I'll go tell him for ya!" he winked.

"Do it."

"Serious?"

"Yeah...go do it!" she squealed.

Merle walked to the front door in only his jeans and opened it with a shit-eating grin.

"Where the hell is Tracey?" Phillip growled.

"She's done with you, pal. Hit the road."

"Bullshit! How do you know that?"

"Cause I just fucked the stuffing out of her. She's mine now. Tracey's on to your cheating, and she don't want you anymore."

"Fuck you! I don't believe that for a second."

"It's true," Tracey answered, coming to stand next to Merle in only her panties. "Go mess some other woman around. Merle is a much better man than you...and his cock is much, much bigger."

Merle and Tracey spent 4th of July weekend making their own fireworks and never looked back. They pissed each other off on the regular, but they were both happy to deal with each other when the sex was so damn good.

  
  
  


 


End file.
